DIGIMON:AFTER DARK
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline were tai had Gabumon as a partner and Matt had Agumon and when the original Digidestened defeated Myotismon the first time , before he died he turned them all into vampires except Kari. Now the vampire and the 02 Digidestened must Band together to Defeat the Human Digimon Kaiser. Taiora, koumi, Daiyako, Kekari
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON:AFTER DARK

We see in the Darkest Region of the digital world, we see the dead body's of Devimon, Myotismon, Etemon, the Dark masters and finally Apocalymon's empty shell of a body.

Then floating in this empty world is small snake like creature floating around this world .

The black snake had glowing green eyes and red markings on the end of his tail.

As it floated it went into Devimon's corpse, Devimon's eyes then flowed bright green and he flew over to Etemon's body and the two corpses fused together.

The fusion then flew over to Myotismon's body and it was fused as well, then the Dark masters and finally the empty husk that was Apocalymon was Absorbed into the creatures body.

All the body's then formed into one body , now the green eyed creature looked like the Japanese Demon oni.

The creature felt its own ha de for the first time and mover around in its new body.

creature, finally I may spred evil in this world as I have in others.

( Obaida Japan, 8:15 pm)

Kari and Gatomon waited patiently for tai to wake up , now a days she only saw him for an hour or so at night then she had to sleep, but luckily tonight was a special night.

She then herd the coffin cracking open and tai and gabumon came out.

Tai, yawn, good night.

Kari, good morning, Master.

Tai, Kari don't call me that, it's weird.

Kari, sorry couldn't help it, so ready for our Bro/sis night ?

Tai, I still don't think you should do this Kari, what If someone saw you , I could turn into a bat but you...

Kari, first of all when I do transform, I'm

Faster then anyone and bullets don't hurt me anyway,so you don't have to treat me like a baby.

Gabumon, Tai's just worried about you Kari.

Kari, and that's vary sweet of the both of you but I can tack care of myself.

Kari then stepped into the moonlight and transformed into a werecat. She looked like a humanoid Version of Gatomon in Kari's usual clothes.

Myotismon's curse had affected her differently, instead of becoming a vampire , she turned into Humanoid cat creature During the full moon , when there parents had found out about this , they saw her as a freak , tai was the only one who still cared about her, there fraternal grandfather had taken them In.

Tai had open the window and took in the scent of the fresh autumn air .

Kari, shall we ?

Tai then transformed into a bat and the two leapt into the night.

( Izumi residents)

Mimi looked into the The mirror and wiped away I smear of blood left on one her fangs from an hour ago.

Kōshirō had been helping her study for her midterms, secretly though she didn't really come to him for studying, not that she didn't need the help but she mostly went to him because she like being around the red headed nerd .

Izzy, Mimi are you ready ?

Mimi blushed, yes I'm ready Kōshirō Kun .

Izzy pored the two glasses of AB Negative .

Izzy, so Mimi, in what year did the American civil war begin and what year did it end?

Mimi, the war started in 1861 and lasted till 1865.

Izzy, very good Mimi, at this rate you should yes your midterms with ease .

He then drink some of the blood and some of it leaked down his mouth.

Mimi, oh let me help you.

She wiped the blood away from his mouth and fangs.

Izzy noticed Mimi was looking at him strangely.

Izzy, um Mimi why are you looking at me like that ?

Mimi then blushed and turned away.

Uhh no reason.

( The Digital world)

Yolei( thinking to herself) i'm so thirsty!

She, Cody And Davis were patrolling the digital world for the Kaiser.

Out of the three of them yolei was the only vampire, Cody was too young to handle the psychological ramifications of being s vampire and Davis had refused the "gift" as yolei had called it , she looked at the Davis hungrily, she can practically taste the blood going through his veins Plus he was an athlete so his blood would taste much better, but how could she do that, Davis was her friend?

Davis, hey earth to yolei, you ok ?

Yolei, oh ya, I'm fine .

Cody, sure you've been talking to yourself a lot lately?

Yolei(angry) I said I'm fine Cody, gee I think you can take a break from being a know it all the time?!

Hawkmon, yolei, what has gotten into you ?

Yolei, I'm sorry, I haven't had any blood today so I'm a little irritable.

Davis, well you shouldn't become a vampire then you wouldn't have problems like this.

Yolei( thinking) on Davis, you just made up my mind.

Yolei, we should split up to look for the Kaiser, Davis-you go in that direction with me, Cody you go with the Digimon in that direction.

Veemon, shouldn't Hawkmon and I go with you?

Yolei, no you two go with Cody, Davis and I can handle ourselves.

Yolei grabbed Davis and went into the other direction.

Davis, Why did you bring me out here, why couldn't veemon come?

Yolei showed her fangs, what did you say earlier about how I should have not become a vampire, well here's one of the good things about being one Motomiya.

She then jumped on top of Davis and sunk her teeth into his neck, his blood surprisingly didn't taste as good as it she thought , it was kinda bitter .

Davis was freaking out as she was doing this and was screaming for veemon.

Yolei, shut up I'm almost done.

As she was finishing she felt something odd on his back as he was screaming.

She then turned him over.

Davis, what the hell are you doing now?!

Yolei, shut up !

She pulled up the shirt part of his back and was horrified to see an insect like shape moving around in his spine.

To be continued


	2. The Tingler

DIGIMON:AFTER DARK

The Tingler

Yolei, oh my god !

Davis, what, What's on my back ?!

Yolei wanted to Barf as she saw what looked like a large centipede like bug under under Davis skin on his back.

Yolei, ugh, it's some kind of bug in your skin.

Davis, Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

She looked to see as he screamed it disappeared .

Yolei, what the hell , it's gone.

She felt the back of his spine and everything felt normal.

Davis then pushed her off and felt bite marks on his neck .

Davis, what the hell!

Yolei, sorry, I was thirsty and I couldn't bite Cody so I chose you , your blood was a lite more bitter then I imagined.

Davis, wait does that mean I gonna be a vampire now ?!

Yolei, probably, serves you right though for judging me.

He couldn't tack his hands off her bite marks.

Yolei, stop fidgeting, you gonna get it infected.

She got out two band aids and placed them in his neck.

Cody and the Digimon came over.

Cody, ew Davis did you wet yourself?

Davis, that's none of your business, and because of yolei I'm now a blood sucker !

Cody, wait, so you'll turn him but not me ?

Yolei, your too young Cody, your little kid head couldn't handle it.

Veemon, I can't believe she did this to you Davis.

Yolei, aw please your all acting like I killed him, let's go home, the Kaiser isn't doing anything today , beside there something I want Izzy to look at .

The three were un-aware that they were being watched by the Kaiser himself.

Ken watched in anger as they left the digital world.

Wormmon, why do you look so angry master .

Ken was about to smack the little insect but then decided not to.

He got up from his chair and opened portal with his Black D-3.

Ken,I'm leaving.

He then went back to the human world to see it was a Dark and rainy day .

He walked out of his room to see his parents both watching tv.

Ken's mom, oh hello dear, would you like...

He left the Apartment before she could finish.

Ken left the Building and got out an umbrella and walked through the streets till he gave to the graveyard.

He walked past the tombstones till he found one that was marked, Sam ichijouji, Beloved brother and son .

On the tombstone was a giant cross, Ken had paid for that with the money he had made from his chess competitions.

Today was the anniversary of his older brothers death, a day he dreaded the most all year round.

He place a single rose on the grave then herd Someone singing not that far .

He looked over to see a few graves down Kari kamiya who was in her winter outfit.

Ken recognized her immediately from the digital world and walked over.

He put his umbrella over her as she finished with her flower arrangements.

Kari looked up to see Ken.

Kari, hey I know you, your Ken ichijouji, in seem you on tv.

Ken then gave her his evil smile, you know me but I don't know you, I haven't seen you around town?

Kari,I'm Kari kamiya, I'm from obaida.

Ken, so why are you this far north ?

Kari, oh my grandmother used to live here and I always come here today to put flowers on her grave, my grandfather and big brother are too sad to come up here.

Ken then took her hand an the two then instantly felt a connection.

Ken, well Kari kamiya, this may seem forward but when would I be able to see you again?

Kari blushed .

Umm well...

Ken, here, this is my cell phone number, until the Kari kamiya farewell.

He then gave her a peck on the cheek and left .

She then felt her cell phone ring and answered it.

Kari, Hello ?

Mimi, Kari, it's Mimi, you have to come back right now, joe found do thing strange in Davis.

Kari, I'm on my way.

She then met them all at joes medical school.

Kari, so what happened?

Tk, well apparently yolei bite Davis and while she was drinking his blood , she felt something weird on his back and when she looked she saw a centipede like creature in his back.

Kari then looked angrily at yolei.

Kari, how could you turn my boyfriend into a vampire !?

Kari and Davis had been dating for 3 months.

Yolei, I'm sorry Kari, I was just so thirsty, I couldn't help it.

Kari, do why didn't you tack one of those blood pills Izzy gave all of you ?!

Yolei, I was out of them and i hash as the real thing in such a long time so I...

Kari slapped Yolei across the face and everyone had to separate them.

Joe, if we can all get back to the matter at hand.

He then showed several x ray pictures of Davis's spine.

Tk, why are you showing us this ?

Joe, this is what Davis's spine looked like before I found the bug, it took me many tests but then I tried applying fear , knowing his fear of founders I showed Davis a picture of one and right before he screamed I took a picture and found it.

He then showed them the X ray of the centipede creature.

Mimi,ew what is that ?

Joe, I'm not sure but it doesn't seem to have the attributes of a parasite and since there no trace of an entrance wound, Davis is sat this thing has been inside you your whole life.

Davis, I think I would've noticed that I had a bug in my back !

Joe well it probably didn't start growing till you reached maturity, another thing I found pity about this is that once you scream the creature immediately disappeared .

Kari, well what are you waiting for cut it out of him!

Joe, I can't do that, if I remove this from him now, we don't know what could happen to him, he could die .

Tai, so what do we do ?

Joe, well this may seem a bit gruesome but that's not the worst park, according to the x rays , these things might be in every human being.

Izzy, wait we might all have these things ?

Joe, yes , I noticed when I was looking around the pictures I saw the insect was making marks on the spine these marks are commonly known on every persons spine.

Yolei, I think I'm going to be sick.

She goes over to throw up in a trash bin .

Joe, I'll have to do another test just to be sure, but I'll need a Donor to be sure .

Izzy, well how are we gonna get somone to let us open up there back?

Joe, well it hopefully won't kill them if I remove it, but then again it doesn't have to be someone we actually care about.

Kari then nowred her eyes evily.

Kari, i know somone.

Tai, wait kari, who ate you talking about ?

Kari, Dear Big brother, its best you not know.

( The kamiya Residents)

Yuuko kamiya came in from grocery shoping when thd light in the Apartment was then tirned on to see kari petting gatomon .

Yuuko, what are you doing here!?

Kari, what wrong mother, mot happy to see me ?

Yuuko, get out you Freak!

Kari, not just yet mother , first i need you to do something for me .

Her hand then trasformed into her cat claws .

( Takenouchi residents)

Sora was making one of her cherry Blossom displays when she saw a bat fly in.

Sora, i know its you Taichi.

He then transformed back into his normal form.

Tai, how come you didn't come?

Sora, i don't have a car .

Tai, so you could fly .

Sora looked down, you know I can't, you know what I look like in bat form.

Tai, sora you don't look...

She put her hand up to stop him from continuing to talk.

Sora, tai , I know your my best friend and you're trying to make me feel better but I'd just prefer Not to talk about it.

He then sat next to her.

Sora, so what's everybody doing.

Tai, well yolei turned Davis into a vampire and joe found this weird this bug this in Davis back and I left after that.

Sora, what some blood ?

She got out a small bottle of O positive and poured it into two glasses.

Tai, to my dear friend.

Sora, to your big hair.

They both toasted and drank.

Tai, i'm ashamed to say this but this is way better then the fake stuff Izzy Makes, were did you get it?

Sora, better you not know.

Tai's cell phone then vibrated and he answered it.

Tai, hello, wait what did she do, I'm on my way.

Sora, what's wrong ?

Tai, Kari kidnaped my mom.

We now see at joe's med school, A big white screen covers everyone else from the surgery.

As it was going on we see he removed a large insect from her back. Tai and sora both got there as joe took the insect from her back .

Tai, what the hell kari?!

Sora puked at the sight of this.

Joe then walked out from behind the screen with a tiny cage in his hands.

Tai, joe what did you do to my mother?!

Joe, relax tai she's fin, especially since I removed this .

Everyone was shocked to see a Wormmon in the cage.

Cody, hey wait the Kaiser has a Digimon just like that .

Joe, that answers one question.

Sora, so wait there is a Wormmon in every human being ?

Joe, apparently so but they only really show themselves when a person is in great fear but it apparently somehow goes back into the spine when someone screams, I'm still gonna have to run some tests on it.

Kari, I can't believe there's a Digimon in every persons body?

Joe put the cage down while he was explaining this to everyone the Wormmon escaped from the cage and slithered into a hole in the wall.

Davis looked into The mirror and was looking at his new fangs and as he was looking he noticed the worm Digimon had escaped.

Davis, um hey joe, were did the Wormmon go?

They all saw that it had escaped.

Sora, were did it go ?

Tk, it probably went to that hole in the wall, joe what's on the other side?

Joe, well that's the gym and tonight's movie night in there so...

They all then ran out of the room and into the gym.

A girl in the audience was watching the movie and felt the Wormmon brush crawl up her leg.

She then noticed it and screamed!

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

The Wormmon then got off and went back under the seats.

Tai and the others got to the gym .

Davis, joe how are we gonna find it ?

Joe, simple. He then turned off the lights in the gym and called out to everyone.

Joe, attention everyone as part of the movie tonight , while the lights are off you must scream and don't stop screaming till I turn the light on .

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

Asaaaaahhhhhhhh!

The Wormmon became to weak and stayed under the seats till yolei found it.

Joe, thanks everyone, enjoy the rest of the movie.

They all went back to his lab were joe put the Wormmon back into Yuuko's back.

Kari, are you sure you want to do that?

Joe, we have to, it's too dangerous to let Digimon roam free , well the ones that aren't ours anyway and plus I never should've taken this creature out of its natural habitat to begin with.

Tai, I'll tack her home and wipe her memory .

Sora, I'll go with you.

It was almost 4:00 in the morning, Izzy was trying to get Mimi back home before the sun came out.

Mimi, thanks for walking me home kōshirō.

Izzy, its no problem Mimi. As they were approaching her house we see a girl who is the complete mirror image of Mimi looking down on the both of them.

Girl, well well well Dear sister, seems you've brought home another new play thing.

To be continued


	3. What ever happened to Baby Mimi?

DIGIMON:AFTER DARK

What ever happened to baby Mimi ?

Izzy opened the door as he and Mimi entered the house.

Mimi, thanks for walking me home Izzy, I'm always so scared walking the streets by myself .

Izzy, Mimi your a vampire, you the thing everyone isp scared of at night.

Mimi, I know I just...like being around you.

Izzy blushed then said, Mimi there something I've been wanting to tell you.

Mimi then got excited, yes kōshirō?

Izzy, Mimi i...

They were interrupted by wicked sounding voice coming from atop the staircase.

The girl was a mirror image of Mimi from the way they styled there hair to there clothes.

Why my dear sister who's this red haired bucket of handsome ?

Izzy, um Mimi who this?

Mim, this is my twin sister Samantha .

Izzy,I didn't know you had a twin sister?

Mimi, she's been in a fancy European school for the last few years , I didn't know she was coming back today.

Samantha walked down the steps and right up to Izzy.

Samantha, so your the famous kōshirō Izumi , my sister has talked about so much in her emails to me.

Mimi noticed how flirtatious around Izzy and she did not like it !

Mimi, Samantha kōshirō has to get home quickly .

Izzy, oh ok , bye Mimi.

Mimi closed the door and looked at her sister angrily.

Samantha, why do you look so angry ?

Mimi, stay away from him Samantha, I know what you really want out of him!

Samantha, why dear sister I don't know what your talking about.

Mimi, your just flirting with my Izzy because I like him.

Samantha, Mimi when have I ever done that?

( flashback)

We see younger versions of Mimi and Samantha , Mimi was playing with a teddy bear and the younger Version of Samantha sees how much Mimi enjoys the bear and took it from her .

Mimi, give it back Samantha!

Samantha, no.

She then threw the teddy bear into a nearby river and bear floated away.

( end of flashback)

Palmon, Mimi I don't understand why you let your sister get under your skin.

Mimi was getting into her coffin.

Mimi, she's always been that way palmon, if if loved something , she's always had to tack it away from me.

Palmon, well if she takes Izzy away, I hope she doesn't tack Tentomon , over still got my eyes on that bug.

Mimi(giggling), I think she would go after Tentomon but I might try , I mean he is a handsome bug.

Palmon, Mimi!

Mimi, I'm just kidding, good morning .

She then closed the coffin as the sun shined through the room .

Unknown to either of them Samantha came into the room and locked Mimi's coffin then picked up her cell phone and dialed Izzy.

Samantha, (imitating Mimi), oh hi Izzy, I was wondering if you'd like to meet up tonight...yes the park will be perfect tonight.

As the sun was setting , kari and Gatomon were walking threw the streets Towards Davis's apartment and as they were walking gatomon caught a small rat and just as she was going to eat it, Kari took the rat out of her Digimons paws .

Kari, no gatomon.

She put the rat on a pipe and it scurried away.

Gatomon, hey that was my dinner !

Kari, tai got you s big fish for dinner, you don't need a rat.

As they were walking they saw Izzy .

Kari, oh it's Izzy.

She was about to say hi when she saw Samantha.

Gatomon, what's Mimi doing here?

Kari, there probably just looking for some delinquents to suck blood from.

Izzy, hey, what did you want to meet with me about ?

Samantha( as Mimi), Izzy there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time

Izzy, Mimi there something I've been wanting to tell you too.

He too her hand.

Izzy, Mimi I love y...

Samantha then got out a long silver chain and quickly wrapped it around Izzy !

The silver chain burned Izzy's body.

Samantha, you know Izzy, a Lot of people would pay top dollar for pure vampire blood.

Izzy, Your not Mimi!

Samantha, ring ring ring, give him a prize chuck .

Kari watched this in anger.

Kari, if it were still a full moon out , I'd tare her to shreds!

Gatomon, I could take care of her right now !

Kari, we can't, when Myotismon cursed me, he made silver my weakness like the others , so if she caught me , she could get you and then I don't know were you'd end up, I'll call tai and the others.

Tai was at an American style Restaurant with Tk and Davis when her got Kari's message.

Tai, hello , Kari what's wrong ?

Kari, tai , its Izzy , he's been captured by a Vampire hunter !

Mimi woke up and tried to lift the lid on her coffin but it was locked.

Mimi, what the hell !

Palmon, Mimi are you ok?

Mimi, palmon, Someone locked my coffin!

She then felt her cell phone vibrate and saw it was sora.

Mimi, hello ?

Sora, Mimi , were are you , Izzy's been kidnaped by some vampire hunter.

Mimi then put two and two together and realized what her twin sister was up to.

Samantha!

Mimi then used her Vampire strength and broke the lid off of her coffin.

Mimi was showing her fangs.

Mimi, c'mon palmon , let's give my sister a little visit.

Samantha had taken Izzy to an old were house.

Izzy, Samantha, this is crazy ,why do you want me?!

Samantha, two reasons, one because I love to make my sister suffer , two you'd be surprised to know how many people want pure vampire blood , scientists, Goths, the North Koreans ,everyone will want some for there army's .

Samantha then got out a scalpel and cut Izzy in the chest , this caused him great pain !

She was about to take out the blood when the front door opened and Mimi walked in.

Samantha, oh Mimi I'm so glad your here to see this.

Mimi, Samantha shut up and tack that scalpel out of my kōshirō!

Samantha then got out a small bag of water and splashed it on Mimi .

The water had no effect on her .

Samantha, that was holy water, why doesn't it effect you ?!

Mimi, that only works on Satanist vampires, of witch I and my friends are not!

She then picked up Samantha by the neck and begin strangling her!

Izzy finally recovered and went over to her.

Izzy, Mimi don't .

Mimi then let go of Samantha and looked down at her sister.

Mimi, you know what kōshirō kun, your right , I couldn't kill my sister...not this way.

Tai and the others finally came .

Tai, Izzy are you ok ?

Izzy, ya I'm ok.

Samantha, Mimi, you wouldn't hurt your own sister would you ?

Mimi then showed her fangs and bite her sister in the neck!

Sora, Mimi what are you doing ?!

Mimi then stoped and smiled at her sister, congratulations your a vampire .

Yolei, Mimi, what reason would you have for doing this ?!

Mimi didn't answer and tied her sister by the legs and hands.

Mimi, Samantha, dear sister why don't you and I go to the beach?

We now see Mimi and Izzy in bathing suits and were under a large black umbrella and Samantha was tied up on the beach as the sun was coming up.

Samantha, please Mimi, were sisters , you can't do this.

Mimi, oh I can dear sister, this is what happens when you Evan think of tacking my kōshirō from me!

The sun came out and it started to burn Samantha.

Samantha, Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Izzy, Mimi are really comfortable with this ?

Mimi, oh yes I am kōshirō, I really am.

To be continued


	4. Lady in a cage

LADY IN A CAGE

( This chapter is mostly about Ken and Kari )

We see it's a stormy day in obaida.

Kari kamiya came out of her room in her winter clothes with an umbrella .

Grandpa kamiya was reading the news paper while Gatomon slept on his lap and gabumon slept right beside him.

Grandpa kamiya, Kari, were are you going ?

Kari, I'm going out to get groceries gramps, Gatomon wanna come?

Gatomon, usually I would but it's rainy really bad today so I m gonna have to say no.

Kari, fine, Gabumon?

Gabumon, sorry Kari but I need to stay here in case tai needs me.

Kari, fine, I'll go all by myself.

Grandpa kamiya, kari use the stairs, with the storm the powers going to go out any minute and I don't want you stuck in the elevator.

Kari, you worry to much grandpa.

She then kissed him on the bald stir of his head and left the apartment.

Kari was going to go down the stairs but saw that they were being cleaned today so she took the elevator.

As the elevator was about to get to the bottom floor The power completely went out and the The elevator stopped.

Kari was in pitch black Darkness .

(Ken's Secret base)

Ken devising new plans to destroy

The Digidestened when his Black D-3 began to beep loudly.

Ken, finally!

Wormmon, what's wrong master ?

Ken, last time Kari kamiya dial counter each other I place a small tracking device on the back of her neck, this tracking device shows specifically when she is in deep time of stress and It will also show if Gatomon is around her and it shows now that she is in an Extreme time of stress also Gatomon's heat signature isn't coming up on the device , if I capture her now ,those Digidumbasses will be crippled besides she's not that bad looking maybe I'll keep her around , after all what's the emperor without his empress?

(Kamiya residence)

Kari shoot the steel Bar doors of the elevator!

Help, help, can anyone help?!

She then herd footsteps coming closer.

Kari, hello Mr. can you call the fire department please , Power went out as I was coming down.

Voice, well well well that is some bad luck .

Kari Felt ice cold that she recognize the voice , it was the of the Digimon emperor, The out of the darkness and smiled as he looked up at her.

Ken, well well well look what the Digi-cat spit up.

Kari, Kaiser , hoe do know were I live.

Ken, that's not important, what is important is you're completely powerless without your Digimon , your easy pickings.

Kari, Davis and the others will come for me !

Ken, my dear why else would I catch you but for the reason of being-excellent beat... besides you're not too bad looking.

He then used his black D-3 to temporarily make the elevator work again and ordered Wormmon to tie her up in his web and she fell into Ken's arms .

Kari, if my arms weren't tied I'd knock you upside the head!

Ken, I honestly doubt that, I can see you blushing, I bet you dream every night of me .

Kari, get over yourself, I already have a boyfriend!

Ken, I'm more attractive then he is.

He then made a portal to the digital world .

He took her to his base and gave her to three Controlled floramon.

Ken, clean her up and make her some new clothes.

Kari, if you think I...

Ken put his finger on her lips.

Say what you have to say for dinner .

They then took her away .

Ken,and now for the fun part.

Kari was getting out of the shower, she was trying to find her clothes but they were gone, all she saw was a red kimono.

Kari, not only is he evil, he's a pervert too.

I think it looks quite nice on you.

She looked around to see it was Wormmon .

Kari, aren't The emperor's sidekick?

Wormmon, well actuality it's more like Lackey, anyway he invited me to invite you to dinner.

Kari followed him down the hall till she was in a Beautiful French style dining room.

Wormmon seated her st the end of a table and The Kaiser came out as sat at the other end.

I hope you like the kimono I selected for you, I know it looks good on you.

Kari blushed then tried to cover herself but then realize she was already in something so she didn't need to cover herself.

Kaiser, unless you wish to starve to death I suggest you eat.

As she looked down at the food and looked in horror to see it was a dead Gatomon!

Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

To be continued

( don't worry the Gatomon wasn't Kari's)


End file.
